Darkness Awaits
by NinjagoWitch
Summary: Everyone has a dark side. It just so happens that one girl's is more prominent than most. Meeting and soon living with the ninja, will she accept who she is, or will she fall to the darkness within? This is a story about how 5 new ninja came to be, and how the world may end . . .
1. A new prophecy

Sensei Wu sat alone in his study, meditating beside the spirit smoke.

The past few days have been uneventful, so far he has heard nothing of what is to come. Not since a week ago, when he heard the spirit smoke say a new prophecy.

Even though the elder was wise, even hearing the news of this was shocking. He was sure that he had taught the ninja right. But then why did the smoke tell him that there where 5 more?

"KAI! Get your ass back here! " Jay shouted through the bounty. The blue ninja ran around, trying to catch the running boy.

"It was an accident, I swear!" the red ninja yelled back, trying to keep away from the raging lighning user.

"Say that to the pile of sparks in my work room!" Jay screamed back, as he dodged around Zane as he entered the kitchen.

Zane gave a puzzled look towards the two fighting, then turned to Cole and Lloyd, who sat at the table laughing their buts off.

"What is going on?" he questioned the two onlookers. Cole calmed down a bit.

"Kai was in Jay's work room, looking for something, when he accidentally knocked over his tool box," Cole stated, still laughing slightly, "when he reached over to grab it, he knocked over Jay's new invention, just as Jay walked in to the room!"

The white ninja still looked confused. Then again, he never understood this 'humour' that his brothers talked about.

He just shrugged and started to cook breakfast.

A few minutes later, Kai walked back into the kitchen, rubbing his head.

"What happened, Jay got ya?" Lloyd snickered. Kai gave the boy a death glare.

"No, your uncle hit me and Jay on the head, and told us team members shouldn't fight," the fire user grumbled. Cole and Lloyd just laughed some more.

He just grumbled some more and sat beside Cole, then proceeded to flick his ear, earning an 'ow' from the earth user.

Zane still looked at all of them as if they were crazy. Brushing it off, he continued to cook pancakes, everyone's favorite.

Not a few moments later, Jay and Nya both walked in, not even glancing at each other, and they sat as far away from each other as they could. Lloyd looked at Jay funny, for he didn't even say a peep, he just sat beside Kai, looking glum.

"It's been weird ever since they broke up," the green ninja whispered to Cole.

"I know, Jay isn't as loud and fun as he used to," Cole whispered back.

The two glanced at their fun-loving friend, he did look pretty sad. Before anything could be done, Sensei walked in to the room. Everyone, minus Zane, looked at him.

"Ninja, and Nya, as soon as you have finished eating, report to the control room immediately, " Sensei stated, then walked back out of the kitchen.

"Weird," Kai voiced everyone's thoughts. They all nodded. Then Zane brought a plate loaded with pancakes to the table.

"Enjoy,"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
After enjoying their full of food, everyone made their way to where Sensei was waiting.

Sensei was pacing, waiting for the ninja to arrive. When they all got there, Kai was the first to speak up.

"What's the sitch?" he questioned.

"I have all asked you to come here because I have not been fully honest with you," he started, "you are not the only ones with elemantal powers."

At those words, all the guys started to argue.

"What?!"

"Why were we not informed of this?"

"Who are they?!"

"How many more are there?"

"Enough!" Wu shouted, and everyone fell silent.

"You were not told of this because I thought you would be enough. But now, as the spirit smoke has told me, the new threat is on the horizon, and I fear that you will not be strong enough to handle it by yourselves," Wu explained.

"When I first searched for you, I was tempted to recruit the others first, but after observing you four," he gestured to Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay, "I figured you would be the stronger ones. After finding you all, I stopped looking after the others, but now I fear they will be our only chance to defeat this new evil."

"But how many more are there?" Jay questioned.

"In total, there are five others out in the world with elemental powers," Sensei replied.

"Who are they and what are their powers?" Cole asked.

"I do not know who has what power, but they are just ordinary girls, as you were just ordinary men," Sensei answered.

"Wait, GIRLS!? How can girls be ninjas?" Kai exclaimed.

"If you want to be technical, they would be kunoichi, " Sensei corrected.

"Whatever they are, they're GIRLS, we are boys. We will never get along!" Kai said exasperated.

"Then I hope you will settle your differences by the time we find them. We will search for the first girl today," Sensei told them, and walked out of the control room, leaving everyone with questions.

"Well that was unexpected, " Zane said, which earned him a glare from everyone in turn.

**There ya go! First chappie! Hope you guys like~**

**~Kandice **


	2. The user of Snow

After several minutes of arguing, the everyone came to the conclusion that having girls around might not be so bad.

Everyone minus Kai.

He had the thought that girls couldn't be ninja, or kunoichi in this case, and they would never learn to fight.

Of course when he voiced this to Nya, it earned him a smack upside the head.

After a while, Sensei returned to the control room, holding a map and a bundled weapon.

"What is that, Sensei?" Zane asked, peering at the object.

"That, my student, is the Staff of Snow. The weapon of our first kunoichi, " the elder replied.

"Cool," Jay said, trying to remove the cloth covering it, but Sensei smacked away his hand.

"We must wait until we find her," Wu reminded the lighting wielder, who looked dissapointed.

"Where are we headed?" Nya asked.

"From what I last heard of, the first kunoichi resides in Winterpoint village," Sensei replied.

"Coincidence? I think not," Jay snickered.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"Sensei said the first weapon in the Staff of Snow. We're looking in Winterpoint village. It's obvious that the first kunoichi is a snow user," Lloyd pointed out. Zane just nodded his head.

"Where is this Winterpoint village?" Nya questioned.

"It is north of Birchwood forest, a few miles from the edge,"

"Okay, setting course for north of Birchwood forest, " Nya confirmed. At that point, everyone had retreated to a spot in the control room, waiting until they got to their destination.

"Do you know who it is?" Cole questioned, waiting like the others.

"I have a sense of who it is, but I am not certain. We will find out when we get there," Wu answered, staring out the window. Cole nodded.

"And if you look out the window, you will see we are approaching Winterpoint village, " Nya declared. Everyone glaced outside.

Down below the bounty, they could see snow covered cobblestone houses. Even though it was the middle of spring, there was light dusting of white everywhere.

A few birch trees stood around the houses, all having a few leaves on them, and grass and bushes peeked out from the white.

Nya flew the bounty to the outskirts of the town, and landed it in the snowy field. Everyone exited, and headed for the quaint village.

"So everyone, keep your eyes peeled for anyone who could be the kunoichi. Look for someone around our age," Cole directed. Everyone nodded and split up.

Zane and Kai headed for the village square, Cole and Lloyd went to look around the market area, Sensei Wu and Nya went towards the west half of the village, and Jay headed for the east.

Looking through the side streets and narrow alleys, no luck so far. Keeping to the main road, Jay saw mostly adults with brown hair with brown or blue eyes.

Stopping every now and then to ask question, Jay still had no luck. Not looking where he was walking, he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" a female voice exclaimed. Jay looked up. In front of him, was a girl with pastel green hair, and bright emerald eyes had an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going," the lighting wielder apologized.

"Obviously, " the girl said, not impressed. Jay gave an apologetic smile. Looking at her again, he noticed she wore a simple but beautiful calla lily leaf necklace. He then put two and two together.

"Hey, come with me for a second!" Jay exclaimed, grabbing the girl's wrist.

"Hey, wai-aaiitt!" the girl yelled as Jay pulled her along as he ran.

He swerved through the people, and finally arriving in the square, where apparently everyone was.

"We wondered where you went off to, " Kai joked, "we were all here a few minutes ago, no luck."

"I think I found the girl!" Jay exclaimed, letting go of the girl's wrist.

"Excuse me, but what 'girl' have you 'found'? And who are you?" she questioned the ninja.

"We are the ninja of Ninjago," Cole answered, motioning to the guys.

"And to answer your other question, is there somewhere else we can talk, somewhere private?" Sensei asked.

"Of course, we can go to my house, its not to far," she said, going from confused to chipper in a matter of seconds.

"Okay then, all your questions will be answered there, . . .?" Sensei replied.

"Oh, yeah! You can call me Emily," she told them, the motioned for them to follow.


End file.
